The Amusement Park Princesses
by MorikoTheHalfAngel
Summary: InuKag MirSan AU (One-shot/drabble) While on a trip to an amusement park, Inuyasha and Miroku come across two beautiful girls. It seems a flying flip-flop isn't the only thing in the air tonight! (Rated T for slight language, 1 F-bomb.) (Cover photo was a doodle I made in July, isn't he cute?)


InuKag MirSan AU

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters blah blah.**

I wrote this in under an hour and on a whim, forgive me for any mishaps.

* * *

The Amusement Park Princesses

"Well, why _didn't_ you tell me that you get motion sickness? Aren't you part youkai? I didn't even know you could be affected by that."

"Can you be _quiet_?!" Inuyasha hisses annoyedly near his best friend's ear. "Maybe that's because I don't want people _knowing_ , ever think about that, 'Roku?"

"Touché, my friend, touché. But other than your… _Hinderance_ —" Miroku chuckles under his breath as Inuyasha softly growls. "How did you enjoy the ride?"

That stops the hanyou's growling as he mulls over his answer. "I could do without the loops."

"And other than that, you'd probably like it?"

"Maybe." He huffs.

"Great, then let's move on to the next ride!" He grabs his buddy's clawed palm and makes a beeline for the nearest coaster, Inuyasha grumbling the whole way. "This one is my second favorite, and it doesn't have any loops! It just locks you in, and your feet hang out the whole time."

"Greaaaat."

Miroku rolls his eyes and glances down at his friend's sandals. The young inu hanyou strongly dislikes having his feet confined in any way. _Kinda like an actual dog, heh._ The thought nearly has Miroku laughing out loud, but as he glances back up at Inuyasha, the teen's scowl quickly rids him of his huge grin. "Ehem, well, let's not wait around to get in line!" Miroku starts moving once again, Inuyasha following… _Slowly_ behind him. "You'll probably want to take your shoes off before we lock in. Pretty sure tons of people have been hit by airborne shoes around here."

"Keh, please, what kind of idiot would leave loose shoes on while— _GAH_!"

Miroku turns his head in surprise to see his friend's face blocked by a flowery pink sandal.

"I'm assuming the owner of that flip-flop is the idiot?" Miroku laughs as Inuyasha angrily rips the shoe from his face.

"The _biggest_ idiot!" Inuyasha goes to toss the shoe behind him, but Miroku stops him.

"Hold up, let's return it to the nice lady. I'm sure she wasn't expecting them to fly off. Besides, if she's alone…"

"You could get a date, ha ha. Maybe I'll just throw it at _her_ face?" Inuyasha waves the shoe threateningly in front of wide violet eyes.

"Now, Inuyasha! You and I both know neither of us would ever harm a young lady!" Miroku gently grasps Inuyasha's wrist and pulls his hand down. "I was _going_ to say that you could use the shoe as a chance to maybe _get a date_. You know? You've been single for an eternity."

"I'm only 19!"

"And you've never been laid."

"Say another word and this sandal will become a part of your fucking face, Miroku."

"Oh thank goodness!"

A bird-like voice rings out from behind Miroku, and the boys' attention are drawn to the newcomer.

Well, newcomer _s_.

"Thank you so much! I was worried that I'd lost it after it fell off! Sango said I should've taken them off before, but I was afraid they'd be stolen or something stupid… Oh, my, I'm so sorry. Did it hit you in the face?"

"Good going, Kagome, you directly harmed a man with your anxiety."

"Shut up, Sango! I said I was sorry!"

Miroku's eyes dart back and forth between the two young women, both very short, one a dark braided brunette with chocolate eyes, the other with ebony curls and cerulean irises. He's drawn in as he eyes the one named Sango. She gives off a sporty and strong, but still feminine vibe; Kagome a petite and soft aura. Both are now looking at them expectantly—

 _Oh, shit, what'd they say?_

Miroku coughs as he's brought out of his awestruck ogling, "Pardon me, I just wasn't expecting to come upon two celestial maidens this fine afternoon." He looks at Sango directly, her face showing that she's not at all impressed. Kagome squeaks and flushes red. "My name is Miroku, and this is my good friend, Inuyasha."

Speaking of Inuyasha…

Inuyasha ascended to Nirvana at the mere sight of this woman. One would say, _Love at first sight_. But he felt more of a _Stole my heart at first sight_. For love would be cliché, no?

 _Wasn't I gonna throw a shoe at her?_ _Wasn't I just calling her an idiot?_

 _Stupid, she apologized and was just nervous, accept the apology! Get her eyes back on— AH, her eyes are on you! Her eyes are on_ _ **me**_ _! Why are they on me?!_

"Uhhh—" The sound escapes from his frozen throat.

"Inuyasha, say hello…" Miroku is nonetheless surprised at his friend's current mannerisms. The young man has seen many a beautiful woman, and this is the first time he's struck _speechless._

"Uhh, hi?" He croaks.

Kagome giggles. "Hello, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome, and this is Sango… Again, I'm very sorry about the shoe. I could see the imprint on your face when we came up."

Inuyasha seems to regain his senses and refocuses on the blue-eyed girl. "It's… It's fine. Just a shoe. Not like it hurt or nothin'."

"Oh, that's good! Can I, uh, can I have it back?" She holds a hand out sheepishly, scuffing her shoed foot.

Inuyasha nods and is about to hand it over when Miroku grabs his wrist once again. "Kagome, how about you go sit on that bench right over here, and he'll slip it on for you?"

The dog-eared youth looks at him aghast. "W-why can't I just hand it to her?!"

"My friend, these two lovely ladies are practically royalty in our eyes, we must treat them as such!" Miroku admonishes him and flicks his friend's ear.

Kagome's eyes are drawn to the odd movement, and she gasps at the sight of the two ears upon his head. "So cute!" She whispers.

"I agree, Kagome- _sama_." Miroku chuckles, and she blushes at being heard.

Sango pushes Kagome towards the bench. "Why not be a princess for today, Kagome-chan? Maybe we can get a _royal_ foot massage!" The girls giggle as Kagome takes a seat and holds her bare foot out.

Miroku rests his palm on Inuyasha's back. "Romance is in the air, my friend… _You're welcome_." And with that, he gently shoves his best friend towards what he sees to be a blossoming romance.

Inuyasha stumbles in embarrassment, and he slowly moves to bend down onto one knee. He takes the girl's ankle and quickly slips the floral flip-flop back onto her foot.

Anti-climactic, to say the least.

His ears catch Miroku's whispered words from behind him, and he actually decides to listen to them for once, cause damn, everything's actually worked so far?

 _Smooth, Miroku. For real._

Inuyasha stands and reaches to take Kagome's hands and pull her to her feet.

Kagome giggles at the little show. "Man, I haven't felt like such a princess since I was six!"

Inuyasha falters at what to say. He's never been much of a talker, especially not to girls.

 _Isn't there a story like this? With a princess and a shoe or something? A prince did that for her or something, right?_

"Well, I've never been a prince before." He blurts out.

Kagome laughs airily behind her hand with a pretty blush when Sango snickers beside her suddenly. "Who said you two were the princes? You _could_ just be servants."

Inuyasha nearly has an internal panic attack of _Oh crap, I just screwed this up,_ just as Miroku jumps in beside Sango with a smug grin, "Sure, but I don't think servants go on amusement park dates with princesses, do you, my dear Sango?"

"Who said we'd go on a date with you two?" Sango quickly moves away from the dark-haired man and crosses her arms. "We could just be wanting to be on a girls' outing, right Kagome?"

Kagome, still holding Inuyasha's hand, remains silent as she continues staring at her honey eyed _prince_. "Ehhhh, I dunno, maybe we can reschedule a date or something… Right?"

"Kagome-hime is quite smart, don't you think?" Miroku moves closer to the now scowling, flushed brunette.

"I won't disagree…" She starts.

"Great! Then what would you like to reschedule? I mean… We're all here now… No problem there."

"Miroku, quit harassing her, damn it." Inuyasha finally decides to butt in.

"You wound me, my fellow prince."

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **A/N**

Thoughts? :)


End file.
